


Open Your Eyes

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Knife Play, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Soulless!Sam, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark!fic, face fucking, feared reader, pained reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean was once your lover, your friend, your confidant. Only, he was not ready to retire from hunting but you were. You wanted the apple pie life, children, your own family, the whole nine. When Dean went AWOL after his death, Sam traded his soul again to gain information on Dean‘s whereabouts. When Sam found Dean, he turns to you, asking you to help him lure Dean back. Of course you agreed. This will be smooth sailing, right? Right.Neither Dean, nor Sam are very nice.***** DARK!FIC *****Heed the warnings! Don't read if you're easily triggered.





	Open Your Eyes

“Dean! This is not you!” Your hands were tied to the bed. The thick rope cutting into the flesh of your wrists, blood dripping down onto the mattress and you think that you will pass out any minute.  
  
“Oh, this is me, alright?” He chuckled darkly, pacing around the bed, “Never been more me.”, dropping one layer of clothing after another in his wake and looked at you with predatory eyes.  
  
 _You were his prey._

He’s going to eat you alive, you could sense it, could feel it in your bones and a trembling rush of anxiety traveled through your veins. Your heart was racing and you tug at your restraints a little harder, hoping that it would somehow loosen up.  
  
 _Come on!_  
  
“Wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sweetheart. You’ll only be cutting yourself deeper,” he sneered roughly, coming closer and you could see his big calloused hand, oh god the hands that were so soft against your skin when he made love to you, stroking away at his hard cock as he strolled over.  
  
He was leaning over you now and breathed against your ear. You could detect a smell of cheap Whiskey, earth and something very Dean. Goosebumps began spreading through your body and a feel of nausea hits you.  
  
“Dean, please. I know you’re in there! Please!”  
  
“Aw..Baby, I love it, when you beg. Oh and oops? The old Dean has left the building.” He licks a stripe up your cheek and it makes you writhe in desperation.  
  
“Hold still or you’ll pass out of blood loss. You could die, even. And honestly, I don’t want that,” the tip of his nose brushing along the soft shell of your ear “yet.” Dean sucked in your earlobe before he bites down on it, making you cry out in pain and arch up your back.  
  
There was a low chuckle and you were definitely sure that this wasn’t Dean and certainly not the Dean you know. You somehow hoped that this is a nightmare. One that you desperately want to wake up from.  
  
No, this is not the Dean you used to love, used to care for very much. Dean would not hurt a woman. Well, only if she asks for it. And oh boy did you ask for some spanking when the two of you were still together. Also, for Dean, women always came first, quite literally. There was not a night where he would be satisfied and you weren’t. Dean was always the one to put others before him but this Dean right here? A monster, a predator, but  _not_  Dean .  
  
“Where’s the fun in fucking a corpse, am I right?”  
  
His tongue clicked against his teeth before he licked the side of your face again, as if he wanted to taste you before deciding if he wanted to eat you and then he looks down on you, smirking, his eyes flashing black.  
  
“Fuck you!” You hiss angrily and spat at him, right in his arrogant face. The face that you once loved so much.  
  
There’s still some fight in you left and if you’re going down, you’re going to go down swinging.  
  
You felt Dean’s backhand making contact with your face, sending your head flying sideways, the sting biting away at your cheek. There was a piercing ringing in your ear as you look up to him again, the taste of iron strong in your mouth.  
  
“Don’t make me shut your mouth, bitch!” He straddled you now, moving up until his thighs are caging your face in, the tip of his dick so close, you could smell the pre-cum that oozed out of his pulsing slit.  
  
You close your eyes, bracing yourself for the inevitable and you began to focus. Focusing, on finding a safe place in your mind, far away from here. It won’t matter what Dean’s doing to you, you will not be broken. Not if you still have the will to live. But do you really?  
  
“Open your eyes!” Dean snarled, as he plied them open with two of his fingers.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, Baby. Look at me and take it. You’re going to take it like the whore you are. You’ve always been a slut for me. For my cock, weren’t you, darlin’?”  
  
The terms of endearments that left his lips were the worst. It catapulted you right back to the time when things were good. When Dean was still Dean and he would say them to you, making you feel special and loved. It hurts to hear him using them now.  
  
You pressed your lips together, gritting your teeth, preventing him from shoving his dick into your mouth.  
  
“I said, fucking take it!” With his free hand, Dean pinched your nose, stopping you from breathing and you held your breath.  
  
He chuckled again. “Tick, tock. How long can you do that, huh?” He flashed you a wicked grin “I’ve got all the time in the world, Honey. Can’t say the same about you.”  
  
You felt your lungs giving out and if you won’t breath now, you’ll probably really going to pass out but you tried. Tried to keep it in as long as possible, even if your legs are already trembling and trashing around.

Just when you couldn’t hold your breath any more, you open up your mouth, taking a big gulp of air and you tried to do it as quick as possible, nearly already closing your mouth again but that’s also when Dean pushes himself into your mouth in one go, sliding his cock in until the tip of his dick hits the back of your throat, making you choke and gag on it and your eyes filled themselves up with tears.  
  
“Good girl,” he snickered, moving in and out agonizingly slow, making you feel the burn in your throat, “you bite me once, bitch, I’ll fucking rip your lungs out, you hear me?”  
  
You look at him with wide eyes and tears were now rolling off the side of your face.  
  
“Oh, my bad. Of course you can’t answer.” With each push, he’s getting deeper and you feel like passing out. Hell, you wished you would pass out.  
  
“Gotta say, you look real good with my cock in your mouth, Baby girl. Didn’t know how much I missed this, until you were standing right in front of me.” His hands grabbing the side of your head, holding it steady as he began to increase his pace.  
  
“Fucking. Cock. Slut.” Each word was met by a thrust of his hips. So deep, you felt his balls hitting your jaw and his public hair tickling your nose.  
  
“Do you want me to cum in your throat?” One of his hand left your head and traveled behind him and he trailed his fingertips down your body. “Or in here?” Dean cupped your sex harshly, making you jerk your hips.  
  
“Hhm..I think I’m taking your pussy. What do you say, Sweetheart? Would you like that? I’ll fill you up so good.” He pulled out of your mouth with a laugh.  
  
“Maybe you’ll get pregnant. You always wanted that, didn’t you? Always wanted a husband, kids, the whole nine.” Dean whispered in your ear, his tongue wetting the shell before he plunges his tongue inside and out again. He sucked at your earlobes now, biting painfully at it.  
  
“Always so wet for me too, slicking the way for my cock like a bitch in heat. It always felt like heaven. Not that I’ve been there.” He hovered above you, his tongue licked down your throat and then he reached your tits, sucking in a nipple and rolling the other one between his rough fingers. Then he bites down on it, making you yelp up in another fit of pain.  
  
“Dean! Stop it!” You cry out, even though you know that you can’t win. Wouldn’t win. Either way this night will end, there won’t be any winners.  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!” Dean leaned down and grabbed the nearest thing he found on the floor, which happens to be one of his socks, and stuffed them into your mouth, making you trash around with your feet and the sudden movement made the ropes cut into your wrists a little deeper.  
  
Fuck. You’re really going to die, won’t you? He’s going to kill you once he’s done with you. The thought alone could make you give up, if there wasn’t someone else that was hopefully on his way here.  
  
 _Sam. Oh god, Sammy._  
  
Sam was the one who sent you after Dean. He asked you for a favor, thinking that Dean probably still loves you, even in his demon form. Well, joke’s on him, right?  
  
Before you got captured by Dean, you were able to send out a last text and now you could only hope that Sam was coming. You’re holding onto it like a lifeline, a last straw that keeps you afloat in this dark water.  
  
Dean knelt in between your thighs, his calloused fingers touching your pussy, massaging your clit and you almost thought that it felt alright. But before you could even blink, Dean shoved two fingers into you, scissoring you open for him. You flinch at the pain and cry out but your yell for help were muffled by Dean’s sock.  
  
“Aw shucks, thought you’d at last be wetter for me, darlin’,” he starts to rub against your bud with his thumb while he fucks you slowly with two thick fingers.  
  
And fuck, now it really started to feel good and you began to cry at how your body is betraying you. Not now. Not like this.  
  
“The old Dean would care about you, wouldn’t he? He would make sure you always came first. Remember?” He chuckled darkly. “But hey, I tried and looky, you’re indeed wet, Baby. Tell me, do I turn you on? Kinky bitch, ain’t ya? Getting turned on by me raping you?” He took out his fingers and wrapped them around the base of his cock, slicking it up with the little juice you provided, before he rubbed his dick against the entrance of your pussy.  
  
 _Nononono!_  
  
“Well, I’m not the old Dean but hey, I gave you something, didn’t I? You’re so wet now, Baby!” He grinned, flashing his eyes black again and pushing himself into you in one hard stroke, making you feel full in an instant.  
  
Even though Dean slicked his dick and made you wet, it still felt like this thick cock is ripping you open. You cried out in pain and closed your eyes, your tears began streaming down like a waterfall.  
  
“So fucking tight,” He panted, pulling himself out of you, only leaving in the tip of his cock in you before he slammed home again, hard. Over and over. “gonna make you love it.” The screams you let out were muffled by the sock in your mouth.  
  
Dean’s pulled out after a while, his hands gripping tight around your thighs and then he turned you around, making you cross your arms in the front, the ropes were tighter now, cutting deeper into your flesh.  
  
“You always loved it rough, didn’t you?” He brought his hands down, smacking your ass cheeks with both hands. He could watch the blood seeping to the surface in the shape of his hands and he couldn’t help but grin to himself as he admired his work.  
  
“On your knees!” He hissed, pulling you up by your hips and you obliged, pushing your ass up high and burying your face deep into the cheap motel mattress, taking in the smell of Dean’s musk that filled your nostrils.  
  
“Good girl. Always so responsive, ain’t ya?” Dean pushed himself back into your pussy and sets a fast pace right from the start. Both his hands came down on your ass again, making you bite down into the sock in your mouth. “Ah, Baby girl, I wish I could hear you talk dirty to me, hear you scream my name.”  
  
“Please.” You whine behind your makeshift gag and hoped that he hears you.  
  
“What’s that? You want me to take out your gag, Sweetheart?”  
  
You nod frantically.  
  
“You wish.”  
  
Dean chuckled but then you felt him withdraw himself off you and your heart began to fill itself with hope again.  
  
His hands gripped tight around a blade and when he flashes it at you, you could see that it was the infamous First Blade and suddenly, all the life drained out of you.  
  
“Dean.” You sobbed incoherently behind the gag.  
  
But Dean didn’t listen, he reached around, cutting the ropes off your wrists and pulled your arms back, securing it at your back with one of his strong hand. He bent down a little, kissing a path around the nape of your neck before he whispers into your ear. “Really don’t want you to pass out now. The fun’s just started.”  
  
He trailed the blade over your back, digging in just enough but not too hard, leaving your skin intact. Dean really is the master with the blade, turning and twisting it skillfully in his hands.  
  
“The blade’s hungry, Y/N.”  
  
He pressed the handle against your pussy, pushing it in once and slicks it up with your juice before he moves it in a straight line towards your ass, leaving a wet trail behind.  
  
“So fucking wet, Honey. Is this because of me?”  
  
You lowered your head in shame. You couldn’t help how your body reacts to Dean and you got more and more turned on when his dick hit the right spot when he was fucking you minutes ago.  
  
“No lube here but since your pussy provides enough slick —”  
  
He didn’t even finish his sentence when he shoved the handle of the blade in your ass, twisting and turning it around harshly, making you scream. You arched your back and writhed in his hold but there was no place for you to go.  
  
“Hold still, Baby. You’ll love it.” He damn cooed.  
  
You couldn’t see his face but you were sure that he was smiling.  
  
“Here we go.” Dean lined himself up at your pussy entrance and thrusts his hips forward, filling you up to the hilt and with the blade still fucking in and out of your ass, you never felt so full before in your life.  
  
 _Fuckfuckfuck no!_  
  
Dean knew what effect it had on you, having both holes filled. He knew exactly, that if he hits the right spots, he’ll make you come so incredibly hard, it’ll make you see stars.  
  
“Fucking hell, feels so fucking tight with that blade in your ass, Baby girl. You like this, huh? Like me and Blady here fucking you?” He sneered and of course he didn’t expect an answer from you. “Turn your head over here. Look at me!”  
  
You did, tilting your head to look at him over your shoulders and you were met by black eyes, staring right into your soul. Immediately, you closed your eyes, not wanting to look at the man because he’s not the man who you used to love.  
  
“Open your eyes. I wanna see you.” Dean twisted the handle just right, pressing down on it until he reaches your sweet spot and then he shifts his legs, pushing you a little lower so he could hit the other spot with his cock and you were so far gone.  
  
 _No! Stop!_  
  
Your eyes grew wide, your pupils blowing darkly as you look at him with a shocked expression on your face when your orgasm surprised you. Your legs trembled and your insides clenched around the blade and his cock, holding them captive in the depths of your sex.  
  
“Ahh, here we go. Good girl.”  
  
Dean might have said something but you didn’t hear him. Your whole body went numb as you try to still your legs, that were still shaking from the aftermath of the wave of bliss that washed over you.  
  
“Dean! Put that down!”  
  
 _Sam! Sammy!_  
  
Dean didn’t move, nor did he put the blade down. He just casually looked over his shoulders, and snickered at his brother.  
  
“Oh, hey Sammy! Glad you could make it!” He still lazily thrusts into you, as he held small talk with Sam and you whimper softly into the mattress.  
  
“Let her go!” Sam’s voice was firm and somehow you hoped that actions will follow after his words. You hoped, that he’ll get you out of your misery.  
  
“Oh, Sammy. Traded your soul, haven’t you?” Dean let out a sigh and removed the blade from your ass, replacing it with two thick fingers and began to feel you up from the inside with no care in the world.  
  
“H-how do you know?” Sam lowered his gun as he looked at Dean and you, mesmerized.  
  
“Words on the street’s that Abaddon’s keeping it under locks. How about you join us and then we’ll go get your soul back?”

Is Dean really bargaining with Sam? You thought you didn’t hear him right.  
  
 _Sam! Don’t listen to him._  Is what you wanted to say but you couldn’t. The words won’t come out.  
  
“Come here.” Dean beckoned Sam over, showing him your ripe raw ass, marked with the shape of his fingerprints.  
  
“Take a look. You see that, Sam? She’s so raw and sensitive here.” He slapped down again, making you buckle up into his hand. “Fucking tight, too. And she loves to be stuffed full. Don’t you, Sweetheart?” Dean brought another hand down on you and you yelp up in pain. Or was it pained pleasure? You just don’t know anymore.  
  
This time though, there’s something different. He massaged his big palms against your burning cheeks, soothing away the pain that seeps through your veins, as if he’s very proud of you. “Taking it so good, Baby girl.” He damn fucking purred and it makes your blood freeze.  
  
Dean looked over to Sam and saw him staring at his act in awe.

“See that, Sammy? She’s such a good slut for me. For us, if you would just let her. Join me, you won’t regret it. What do you say?”  
  
Sam swallowed hard as he strolled closer to the bed.  
  
“Don’t you want to feel her?” Dean rolled his hip agonizingly slow against you, pushing himself inside deeper with each thrust, making you whimper through the gag in your mouth.  
  
 _No, Sammy. Don’t._  
  
“Yes.” Sam puffed out and maybe it was a chuckle that you heard. “Can I?”  
  
 _Damnit!_  
  
Shortly after, you felt Sam’s hands caressing your globes, massaging it before he too, slapped down on both of them.  
  
 _*smack smack*_  
  
You jolted up into his hands at the pain and you were sure that it won’t take long until blood will seep through your thick skin.  
  
Sam’s hands were much bigger but softer than Dean’s, the palm of his hand almost covers your whole ass cheek as he repeated his actions.  
  
 _*smack smack*_  
  
“Feel her in here.” Dean pulled his fingers out of your ass and they were quickly replaced by Sam’s digits.  
  
The brothers talking over your head as if you don’t exist.  
  
Sam’s fingers were longer than his brothers and damn if they didn’t hit you in the right places as he scissors and twists his digits inside of you before he traced them along your inner walls in search for the right spot.  
  
“Fuck, so tight.” Sam started to grin when he felt your hole closing in around his digits as you cramped down in pain. You were wrapped around both brothers, holding them captive in the depths of you. “I can almost feel you, Dean.” He chuckled and it makes you wonder if he had traded in his mind too.  
  
“Atta boy.” Dean praised his brother. “Push down harder, Sammy. Feel my cock through the thin wall.” Dean encouraged Sam and Sam followed his lead, pushing down, feeling his brothers hard cock on the other side of the thin wall and it almost made you come then and there.  
  
Fuck. It felt good, almost too good, you’re not going to lie and you bury your face deeper in the mattress, hiding the blush on your cheeks and the damn excitement in your eyes in shame.  
  
While you were down, head buried in the sheets of the cheap mattress, the end of the sock in your mouth got caught on a button of the sheets and you managed to push the rest out with your tongue. You did it slowly, careful to not raise any suspicions.  
  
Your mouth felt awfully dry but you tried your best not to let the brothers know your advantage. When Sam twists his fingers inside of your ass harshly, pushing further down, you couldn’t help but yelp up at the pained pleasure it brought and you bit down on your bottom lip as soon as you realized your outburst.  
  
“Aww, Baby girl, you got rid of your gag?” Dean tsked you. And it kind of left you wondering why he’s not mad.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, I have something better for ya.” He chuckled evilly before his hand let go of your arms and instead grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking you up towards him, making you arch your back and cry out in pain.

“Sammy, why don’t you stuff her mouth with your cock, huh?” Dean lowered his face to your head and he whispered it into your ear but it was loud enough for Sam to catch on. “Would be a shame to waste that pretty mouth on a gag.” Dean sucked in your earlobe before he licked a trail down your throat.

You could feel Sam’s finger pulling out of your ass, as he began to shuffle around, and you couldn’t help but whimper at the loss.

Sam dropped his clothing on the way to the front and you could hear the fabric of his heavy jacket with his gun in it hitting the floor.  
  
 _If only you could reach that damn gun!_  
  
“On all fours, Sweetheart.” Dean commanded and pulls you up by the hair that was still clutched in his fists. You winced at the pain and complied. There was really no way to fight him. Not now.  
  
Dean shifted you so your hands were almost on the edge of the bed and Sam was standing right in front of you, staring down at you and you looked up, looking him dead in the eyes.

Somehow, you hoped that you could catch a glimpse of something,  _fucking anything_ , in his eyes, something that tells you that he’s still here,  _still with you_ , but there was nothing. His eyes were blank, emotionless.  _Soulless_.  
  
 _If you had known this before you agreed to lure Dean in.._  
  
Sam’s hard cock nudging at your mouth as he smeared pre cum on your lips, waiting for you to open up for him, to take him in, but you just pressed your lips together painfully hard, almost biting your own lips off with your teeth.  
  
“Sammy!” Dean interrupted. “Give her something to drink first. Her mouth’s probably fucking dry. Do I really need to tell you everything?!” Dean snarled from behind. “Fucking amateur without your soul, buddy.”  
  
Sam grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand, held out the bottle neck to your mouth and tips it lightly. You welcomed the liquid and gulped it down eagerly. You didn’t even realize how dry your mouth was until the delicious liquid hit your tongue.  
  
“There ya go, Y/N.” Sam’s voice was soft, almost as if he felt sorry for you but you knew that he didn‘t remotely feel that way. He set the bottle back on the stand next to the bed before he stood back in front of you, his dick pointing at your mouth again.  
  
“Open up for Sammy, Baby.” Dean cooed and you knew that it wasn’t a plea but a hidden command and you parted your lips. Sam saw his opportunity, plunging in his dick into your wet mouth in one swift go. “Good girl, taking it like the cock slut you are.” Dean praised you and the praise shouldn’t turn you on that much, but sadly, it did.  
  
You knew this was wrong. You knew that the praises that came out of his mouth shouldn’t turn you on so much but it fucking did and you can’t help it. You shut your eyes in shame.  
  
Sam was fucking your mouth in a steady rhythm, the head of his dick tickles the back of your throat with every thrust of his hips and you knew that he was holding himself back. You were sure that no one could ever take the whole of Sam. He’s so fucking huge and you were actually glad that he has mercy on you. For now.  
  
Sam’s big hands gripped tight around your face, holding it still while he began to fuck your face more roughly. “Fuck this feels so good! Open your eyes, Y/N! Look at me!”  
  
And you did. You looked up at Sam with tears stained eyes. You wished, oh god how you wished that he would come to his senses.  
  
“Good girl!” The praise rolls off his tongue like a melody you were starved to hear. “Tongue out, breath through your nose.” Sam instructed and his voice was kind of soothing and you wanted to wrap yourself in the false sense of comfort, never to wake up again.  
  
But Sam’s not having any of it. He increased his pace, fucking you in earnest while sweat began to bead on his forehead. Little droplets that were dripping down his cheeks and chin, until they drop down onto you.  
  
You’ve been sloshing between the brothers as their bodies began to sync, sending pain but also pleasure, a thing you didn’t want to admit, through your veins.  
  
Sam let go of your head, as he pushed himself further in, making you gag on his too big cock, his hands travel down your back, big palms kneading at your flesh, nails digging into all the right places until they rested on your ass. He spread your globes for Dean, as he watches his brothers cock fuck in and out of your pussy.

Dean spat into the crack that was now wide open for him, his fingers gliding through the saliva as he worked his way into your puckered entrance again, making your moan around Sam’s throbbing cock.

“How is she, lil bro?”

“Fucking perfect.”

“Do you want to sink your dick in her pussy? Promise ya, it’s even better than her mouth.” Dean panted hard. “What do you think, Sweetheart. Ready to take both of us?” He spanked your ass, laughing.

“Fuck, Dean. C-can I?” Sam couldn’t believe his luck.

“Sure thing. We’re brothers, right? Brothers share. ‘Sides, can’t keep that perfect cunt to myself, Sammy.”

You look up to see a bright smile on Sam’s face and that’s when you knew that you’ve lost your last straw of hope.

Dean brought both his hands down on your ass, making you buckle up at the pain you feel and you moaned around Sam’s dick.

“Fuck, do that again, Dean.”

Dean laughed at Sam’s demand before he brought his hands down again.

_*Smack*_

“Feels fucking perfect.”

“Then wait for it, Sammy.” Dean brought his hands down on your bottom one last time before he pulled out of you. “Get your cock out, we’re going to fuck Y/N into next week.” Dean told Sam and he complied, taking out his cock and stroking it lazily in front of your face, waiting for his brother’s instructions like an obedient child.

“Just sit back and watch.” Dean instructed Sam and waves him off the bed. He put his blade away and lifts you up like you weight nothing and positions himself under you, making you sit on top of him, facing Sam who was now at the end of the bed.

“Let’s show Sam here the ropes, Baby girl.” Dean lifted you up with one hand, with the other, he positions his dick at your ass and slowly pushes you down on him, making you yelp at the intrusion.

“Oh, fuckfuckfuck.” You held your breath as your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

“Looks so good, Dean.” You opened up your eyes again at Sam’s comment and saw, how Sammy fists his cock, watching you and Dean.

“Feels as good as it looks, Sammy.” Dean’s hand guiding you up and down his thick shaft. “Does it feel good for you too, darlin’.”

You closed your eyes, as tears of shame streamed down your cheeks because you couldn’t lie. It felt damn good.

“Open your eyes, Y/N. I wanna see you looking at me. Does Dean fuck you good? Damn! What I would give to have that piece of ass to myself.”

You didn’t know that Sam could talk dirty, but the things he said and how he said it, with his deep growling voice, sent shivers down your spine.

“Sam, do me a favor? C’mere and lick her.” Dean panted as he thrusts his hips up to meet yours.

“C-can I?” Sammy sounded like he won the jackpot.

“Do it, lick her good, make her cum on my cock.”

Sam moves closer with a big smile on his face as he lowered his head to the level of your sex. Dean still lazily moved in and out of you but he slowed down his pace so that Sam could lick you to ecstasy.

You jerked your hips up as Sam’s tongue touched your clit. He smooth texture of it, sending jolts of pleasure through your body, making you keen and writhe for him. And when he molded his lips to your sex, sucking at your bud and hummed in pleasure, you felt another wave of orgasm ready to be rolling over you.

“Fuck. Ah!” You bit down on your lips as your legs began to tremble and you clamped your insides, making Dean grunt behind you as your ass squeezes around his cock.

“Great job, Sammy. Good boy.” Dean praised his brother before licking a patch below your ear.

“What do you think, honey, ready to take both of us? Wanna give Sammy something too. He came all the way here.” Dean whispered in your ear and Sam was looking at you with big puppy eyes.

They wouldn’t take no for an answer anyway, would they?

You didn’t see Dean but if you would, you would have seen that he nodded at Sam silently and Sam began to smirk before he positioned himself between your and Dean’s thighs, his throbbing cock poking at the entrance of your pussy.

Slowly, he pushed in, groaning audibly at how good it felt when your pussy swallowed his thick dick, inch by inch. Sam leaned over you can Dean when he was sheathed in your warmth and slowly, they began to thrust in and out of you in tandem.

You felt full. So fucking full and it was a good feeling, you’re not going to lie. Still you were ashamed of yourself and you just kinda of hoped that it’ll all be over soon.

Dean began to whisper dirty promises into your ear, praising you for what you’re worth, while Sam kissed your mouth, his tongue plunging in and out to the same rhythm as his cock.

When they moved faster, you thought that you’re going to pass out, and then Dean’s hand found your clit, rubbing at it as he bites down on your shoulder, marking you up.

“I’m going to cum in your ass. Filling you up, you’ll feel me dripping out of you for days.” He said, sinking his fangs deeper into your broken skin and sucking at the blood that seeped out of the wound before he buckled up his hips, pushing you towards Sam and you felt Sam follow his brother’s lead, biting into your lip as he too, released himself into you.

You were squeezed in between the bodies of the brothers and you had trouble breathing but as soon as he came down from his high, Sam rolled off you onto his back, his chest heaving with every breath he took.

Dean rolled over from under you and he turned over to his side, his face inches from yours as he watched you slowly drifting off to sleep or was it unconsciousness, you didn’t know because your head felt light and you want to disappear into the darkness of your mind.

“What are you going to do with her?” Sam asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Either I kill her or I keep her.” He replied dryly, getting up and walked over to the tiny fridge and took out two bottles of beer, throwing one at Sam.

“Maybe we could keep her as our pet?” Sam asked, trailing his eyes over your used body.

Dean chuckled at the thought. “Yeah. I mean, why not. She’s a good fuck, isn’t she?”


End file.
